Disney World
by AllStarDavid
Summary: David es un chico de 14 años que gano un concurso para ir a Disney World, ahi conoce a una chica de nombre Cristina y los dos van a encontrar a diferentes personajes familiares en situaciones diferentes.
1. Disney World

Disney World

Hola soy David y este fue el mejor verano de mi vida, no solo porque fui a Disney World, sino porque viví y experimente aventuras que pensé que solo podían existir en mi mente, pero mejor empecemos desde el principio, el día que llegue a Disney World por haber ganado un concurso de hospedaje para uno, todo el verano.

No puedo creerlo, al fin llegue a Disney World! –exclamo David

Disculpe usted es David, el ganador del concurso "El conocedor Disney"? –pregunto una señorita con sombrero de Mickey

Si soy David –respondió el chico emocionado

Su habitación espera junto con el otro ganador –dijo la mujer al llevarse a David hacia su nueva habitación

**Afuera de la habitación**

Eso será todo señor que disfrute su habitación y más al rato un empleado les entregara una tarjeta para visitar las muchas atracciones en nuestro parque –dijo la señorita

Gracias, nos vemos –se despidió David antes de entrar a la habitación

Pero cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con una sorpresa.

Hola tú debes ser el otro ganador, un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Cristina –dijo la chica de pelo castaño que se encontraba dentro de la habitación

Hola… yo soy David y tú eres mi nueva… -balbuceaba David por lo bella que era Cristina

Compañera, si yo también conteste todas las preguntas del cuestionario bien. –dijo Cristina

Wow, significa que eras una gran fan de Disney –dijo David

Claro que lo soy, desde niña vi mil veces películas como "La Sirenita", "Aladdin", "El Rey León", "La Bella y la Bestia" y muchas más, siempre quise visitar Disney World, pero mis padres nunca consiguieron el dinero suficiente, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de venir con el concurso –dijo la chica de cabello castaño

Pues me alegra que alguien como tu vino a ser mi novi… es decir mi compañera –dijo David avergonzado

De repente tocaron la puerta.

Disculpen Señor David y señorita Cristina, mi nombre es Drake y vengo a darles estas tarjetas pases para las atracciones y también vengo a recogerlos para el evento de llegada de esta tarde –dijo el señor Drake

Enserio entonces que estamos esperando, David vamos! –exclamo Cristina mientras se adelantaba hacia el autobús

Eh, Cristina espérame! –grito David al ver lo rápida que es Cristina

Después de subir al autobús y mirar todo el alrededor llegamos al parque del evento "Magic Kingdom".

Damas y caballeros, los dos jóvenes afortunados del concurso "El conocedor Disney" aquí están, denle un gran aplauso a David y a Cristina! –dijo el director del concurso al ver salir a los chicos del autobús

Vaya! No puedo creer que todas estar personas nos están aplaudiendo –dijo Cristina

Pueden decir algunas palabras para el público? –pregunto el director

Eh… está bien –dijo Cristina al agarrar el micrófono

Nunca pensé que lograría venir a Disney World, siempre vi las diferentes películas de Disney y me han dejado con el sabor de seguir viendo una y otra vez, y al estar en el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad no se puede expresar en palabras. –dijo Cristina, al terminar de hablar muchos chicos chiflaban sin parar y esto causaba confusión y enojo a David

No es una lindura? Denle un gran aplauso a Cristina, ahora nuestro siguiente ganador David! –grito el director

Eh… bueno… no sé por dónde empezar.

-David, tranquilo- susurro Cristina a la oreja de David

Estar aquí frente a ustedes es un gran honor, haber ganado este concurso me da la oportunidad de salir de mi pueblo y empezar de Zero, ahora que Cristina y yo tenemos todo el verano para estar aquí prometo que lo aprovecharemos, gracias! –dijo David, Cristina le se sintió feliz al ver que su nuevo compañero piensa disfrutar este viaje como a ella

Al final del evento Cristina y yo fuimos a platicar un poco.

David me eh estado preguntando algo –dijo Cristina tomando la atención de David

Sí que es? –pregunto David pensando que talvez ella le quiere decir sus sentimientos

Que te parece si somos más que compañeros –dijo Cristina poniendo a David emocionado y sonrojado

Ósea quieres que yo sea tu… -dijo David, pero fue interrumpido

Amigo! –dijo Cristina

Amigo?!, es decir si amigo, que seamos amigos, no estaba pensando en ser tu novio, es decir me encantaría pero… no, quise decir que ser tu amigo está bien por mí –dijo David todo preocupado

Bien… pero antes quisiera darte un pequeño regalo –dijo Cristina

Y cuál es? –pregunto David hasta que Cristina le dio un beso en la mejilla

El mejor verano de mi vida –dijo David casi desmayado

Que bien que lo digas, porque hay muchas cosas mágicas y extrañas en este lugar –dijo el director

A que se refiere? –pregunto Cristina

Pronto lo sabrán –dijo el director

Ese fue el primero de los muchos días mágicos que tuve en este viaje, pero pronto les contare lo que me paso el día siguiente.


	2. La Sirenita

La Sirenita

Recuerdo bien el día cuando todo lo extraño y mágico ocurrió, empezó como cualquier día.

David despierta! Ya son las 10:00am –grito Cristina para levantar a David

5 minutos más… -dijo David cansado

No podemos esperar más, el espectáculo de la Sirenita va a empezar en 20 minutos y no puedo perdérmelo! –dijo Cristina emocionada

Y porque estas tan emocionada? –pregunto David

No me oíste van hacer un espectáculo de mi película favorita de Disney, yo debo estar ahí –dijo Cristina

Espera, la Sirenita es tu película favorita? –pregunto David

Claro, no es la tuya? –pregunto Cristina triste

Esa película es mi 3ra película favorita de Disney, sabes lo que significa? –dijo David con mirada extraña

No –dijo Cristina

Que hay que apurarnos para no perder los primeros asientos, vamos! –dijo David emocionado

Después de haber llegado al espectáculo nos sentamos en la primera fila para ver mejor.

Wow, es como ver a la película hecha en realidad, no es así Cristina? –menciono David, pero Cristina estaba concentrada en algo más.

David, la actriz que hace a Ariel no te parece peculiar? –pregunto Cristina

Sí, es muy bonita –dijo David sin pensar

Hablo enserio, esa chica se parece demasiado a Ariel –dijo Cristina

Claro que se parece, ella hace a Ariel en el show –dijo David

Losé, pero es como si Ariel estuviera en la vida real –dijo Cristina

No sé, pero lo que si se es que ella tiene una hermosa voz –dijo David suspirando

_Cuando me iré,__  
__quiero explorar,__  
__sin importarme cuando volver,__  
__el exterior,__  
__quiero formar,__  
__parte de él_. –canto la actriz que interpretaba a Ariel

David, deberíamos hacerle una visita a esa actriz, no crees? –menciono Cristina

Cristina, no crees que estas exagerando un poco? –dijo David

No, vamos! –exclamo Cristina mientras se llevaba a David

Cuando termino el espectáculo Cristina y yo fuimos a visitar a la actriz pero un guardia no nos dejó entrar, pero para nuestra suerte la actriz nos vio y nos dejó pasar.

Me alegra conocer a nuevos fans –dijo la actriz

Gracias yo soy Cristina y él es David, es un honor, tienes una voz hermosa, pero tengo una pregunta, Cual es tu nombre? .pregunto Cristina

Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Ariel –dijo la chica poniendo a Cristina y David con la boca abierta

Ariel? Como la sirenita, la personaje que tu interpretas? –pregunto David

Si, debe ser una coincidencia, pero cuando mi papa me trajo a Disney World, el director del show me vio y me escucho cantar, y me dijo que yo era perfecta para el papel

Y como cuánto tiempo llevas actuando aquí Ariel? –pregunto Cristina

Apenas voy a cumplir 2 años aquí, pero aunque amo interpretar a Ariel, siempre quise tener una vida normal, disfrutar del parque, convivir con los demás, encontrar el amor en el exterior y no volver al escenario para hacer la misma rutina una y otra vez –dijo Ariel suspirando

Eh Ariel nos disculpas un segundo? –pregunto Cristina

Claro –dijo Ariel

Gracias! –exclamo Cristina mientras se llevaba a David por un momento

David tengo un presentimiento de que esta Ariel es la Ariel de la película –dijo Cristina

Cristina ya la escuchaste es una coincidencia que se llama y es igual a Ariel –dijo David

Bueno no importa, debemos ayudarla, ya está cansada de hacer la misma rutina una y otra vez –dijo Cristina

Claro que me gustaría ayudarla, pero no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás –dijo David

No lo veas como meterse a la vida de los demás, sino como ayudar a alguien en su vida, que dices –dijo Cristina

Ok, pero como podemos ayudarla? –pregunto David

Déjame preguntarle –dijo Cristina

Ariel que dirías si te ayudáramos a tener una vida normal? –pregunto Cristina

Hablan enserio!? No sé cómo agradecérselos –agradeció Cristina

Solo hay un problema, no sabemos cómo reemplazarte mientras estas afuera –dijo David

Tengo una idea! Eh oído hablar sobre una secretaria que es experta en contratos, talvez ella me ayude para que me den al menos un día libre –dijo Ariel

Y cuál es su nombre? –pregunto David

Creo que se llama Úrsula –dijo Ariel, poniendo a los chicos algo asustados

David puedo hablar contigo otra vez? –pregunto Cristina

Si Cristina –dijo David mientras él y Cristina se alejaban de Ariel por un momento

Cristina recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Ariel de la sirenita era esta Ariel? –pregunta David

Si… -dijo Cristina

Pues, ahora te creo y no estoy seguro si debemos llevar a Ariel con Úrsula –dijo David

Talvez tengas razón, pero no sé cómo decírselo –dijo Cristina

Tendrás que hacerlo o hará algo estúpido y peligroso –dijo David

Bien se lo diré, Ariel no quisiera decírtelo pero… Ariel –dijo Cristina al ver que Ariel se fue

Debió haber ido con Úrsula, tenemos que alcanzarla! –exclamo David

Entonces estuvimos buscando a Ariel por todas partes hasta que encontramos la oficina de Úrsula y Ariel estaba dentro.

Ariel! –gritaron David y Cristina al mismo tiempo

Cristina, David pensé que no me ayudarían –dijo Ariel

Oh, así que oíste antes, escucha sé que quieres ser como los demás y vivir tu vida pero no puedes confiar en Úrsula –dijo Cristina

Y ustedes quiénes son? –pregunto Úrsula

Somos amigos de Ariel y no queremos que cometa un error –dijo David

Pero no tienen nada que temer su amiga vino para hacer un contrato conmigo –dijo Úrsula

Tiene razón, chicos yo puedo hacer mis propias decisiones y me atrevo a sacrificar lo que sea –dijo Ariel

Que bien que estén todos de acuerdos, ahora querida cuál es tu deseo? –pregunto Úrsula

Quiero tener un día libre para vivir mi vida, pero tengo que hacer un show todo el tiempo y necesito un reemplazo –dijo Ariel

Eso es todo? Claro que puedo concederte esa petición, pero solo puedes estar afuera hasta la media noche, y si no llegas a tu puesto estas despedida, tú junto con tu padre y tus hermanas tendrán que irse –dijo Úrsula

Si no logro llegar a tiempo toda mi familia será despedida? No podría hacerles eso –dijo Ariel

Niña, no pienses así, solo será por un rato, además existe un trato mas–dijo Úrsula

Y cuál es? –pregunto Ariel

Contrataron a un nuevo supervisor de nombre Eric que no conoce a nadie del personal hasta ahora, si tu logras enamorarlo, él te dejara hasta por un mes –dijo Ursula

No se si pueda hacerlo, y si le digo que soy parte del show no me sacaría –dijo Ariel

Por eso no debes decirle que eres parte del espectáculo, solo que quieres pasar tiempo con el, y después de que lo hayas enamorado, le dices quien eres, ahora que tenemos ese asunto resuelto hay una cosa que no tengo para ti, un reemplazo, a menos que tu pequeña amiga se apunte –dijo Úrsula señalando a Cristina

Yo… acepto –dijo Cristina

Cristina estas segura? –pregunto Ariel

Claro todo por una amiga además te lo mereces –dijo Cristina

Pero Cristina es muy arriesgado y si no lo logramos? –menciono David preocupado

David yo se me cuidar no te preocupes –dijo Cristina con cara dulce

Está bien… -dijo David

Entonces mi pequeña Ariel, aceptas? –dijo Úrsula

Si… acepto

Despues de salir de la oficina de Ursula, Cristina se puso una peluca roja y se fue al escenario del show, mientras yo estuve mostrándole a Ariel todo en el parque por si nos encontrábamos con ese tal Eric.

Y que te parece Ariel? –pregunto David

Es hermoso y mágico, quisiera que nunca acabara –dijo Ariel

Si, lo malo que no hemos encontrado a ese Eric –menciono David, pero vio a un chico con un uniforme y gafe que decía Eric

Ariel mira! Ese no será Eric? –dijo David

Tal vez lo sea voy a preguntar –dijo Ariel emocionada mientras iba con el chico

Disculpa usted es el nuevo supervisor? –pregunto Ariel

Pues si lo soy mi nombre es Eric y tu eres? –pregunto Eric

Yo… soy Ariel –dijo tímida

Ariel, que lindo nombre, y se te ofrece algo? –dijo Eric, pero Ariel no supo que decir hasta que llego David

Hola yo soy David y mi amiga aquí quiso pedirte que salieras a ver el parque con ella –dijo David

Enserio, porque no me lo pediste, ahora vuelvo, pediré unas pocas horas libre –dijo Eric mientras se iba

David lo oíste quiere salir conmigo gracias! –dijo Ariel emocionada

Si a mí también me alegra pero recuerda tienes hasta la media noche ok –dijo David

No te preocupes, ah solo una cosa más –dijo Ariel

Sí que pasa… -dijo David hasta que Ariel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Adiós nos vemos al rato –dijo Ariel mientras se iba con Eric

Este es mi segundo día y ya me han besado dos chicas, amo mi vida –dijo David mientras se iba del lugar

Después de un rato fui al último espectáculo de la Sirenita a ver cómo le iba a Cristina hasta que me encontré con Ariel y Eric.

Hola de nuevo, no pensaba encontrármelos aquí tan tarde –dijo David preocupado

Es que Ariel quiso ver el espectáculo de la Sirenita y este es el último –dijo Eric

Que bien oye me permites hablar con Ariel un momento –dijo David

Está bien –dijo Eric mientras David se llevaba a Ariel

Y bien… se enamoró o le diste un beso o algo? –pregunto David

Me temo… que no, es más difícil de lo que pensé –dijo Ariel

Pero solo faltan 10 minutos hasta que sea media noche tienes que decírselo ahora o ir corriendo hasta el escenario-dijo David

Bien se lo diré –dijo Ariel mientras camina con valor

Eric quisiera decirte algo –dijo Ariel

Sí, pero solo quiero escuchar el final de "Parte de Él" es una de mis partes favoritas de la película –dijo Eric mientras escuchaba a Cristina (La Sirenita) cantar

Qué raro no es como lo recuerdo –dijo Eric

De que hablas? –pregunto David

Cuando vine a este show hace un año una chica con una voz hermosa canto, pero no me acuerdo de cómo era solo la forma de cantar de su voz, debieron despedirla talvez –dijo Eric

Esa chica era yo –pensó Ariel

Eric esa chica que oíste hace un año… era yo –dijo Ariel

Que? –pregunto confuso Eric

Si yo era, yo soy la Sirenita –dijo Ariel

Ósea que tu deberías estar cantando en ese espectáculo? –pregunto Eric

Sí, pero una mujer de nombre Úrsula me dio un día libre y si no llego a tiempo en 2 minutos perderé todo, me tengo que ir adió –dijo Ariel mientras corría con David hacia el escenario

Espera! –exclamo Eric pero Ariel y David ya se habían ido

Llegamos hasta el escenario de atrás donde estaban Cristina y Úrsula contando el tiempo antes de la media noche, lo malo fue que llegamos tarde y el contrato termino.

Parece que llegan tarde! –dijo Úrsula a Ariel y David

Por favor señora no nos despida fue un error mío, yo tengo la culpa –dijo Ariel mientras rogaba y lloraba

Qué pena, pero tienes que largarte ahora… -dijo Úrsula hasta que fue interrumpida por Eric

Yo soy el supervisor de este espectáculo y no dejare que usted despida a mi actriz –dijo Eric

Él es Eric? –pregunto Cristina y David le respondió que si

Pero usted no entiende, ella firmo un contrato –dijo Úrsula

Pero usted no tiene ese encargo, usted solo tiene el puesto de vender los boletos y me temo que por engañar y establecer otro puesto, usted esta despedida –dijo Eric

Bien! Pero recuerden esto que yo no me iré por completo –dijo Úrsula mientras se iba

Eric, pero porque volviste, creí que me despedirías –dijo Ariel

Pensaba hacerlo, pero dijiste la verdad y tomaste tu responsabilidad eso es suficiente para arreglarlo –dijo Eric antes de besar a Ariel

No es bello David, la Sirenita encontró a su Príncipe! –dijo Cristina

Si, y creo que el tuyo también está muy cerca –dijo David sonrojado

Oye talvez sea el chico que está sentado en el escenario! –menciono Cristina mientras corría hacia el

Espera no creo que deberías hacerlo! –exclamo David

Esperen David y Cristina gracias por todo –dijo Ariel

Nos volveremos a ver –dijo Eric

Claro que sí, fue un placer–dijo Cristina mientras se iba

Nos vemos! –dijo David mientras perseguía a Cristina

Fue un día interesante, pero esto solo fue el comienzo de mágicas cosas que me esperan en todo el verano, síganme la próxima semana porque el parque quiere inaugurar una nueva atracción con una casa solitaria, la "Mansión de la Bestia", pero hay un hombre que vive dentro con mayordomos y dice que nunca saldrá de la mansión hasta que encuentre el amor, lo lograra? Esperen y lo verán.


End file.
